


High

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ignis has a secret...or two, Ignis singing and dancing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, do I class this as a songfic if I only use a few lines?, dopey boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: It was one of the rare occasions that he had a few days off in a row, Noct didn’t need him, he’d begged off from a night out with Gladio, Prompto had a photography assignment that he wanted to complete early.  So, Ignis and a few days alone to do nothing and it meant he was letting himself relax.  With a vice none of his friends knew about.Song: Florence and the Machine 'Spectrum'





	High

 

  Ignis lay back on his couch, door to the balcony open, one single lamp on, thick, acrid smoke swirling about him.

  It was one of the rare occasions that he had a few days off in a row, Noct didn’t need him, he’d begged off from a night out with Gladio, Prompto had a photography assignment that he wanted to complete early.  So, Ignis and a few days alone to do nothing and it meant he was letting himself relax.  With a vice none of his friends knew about.

  The one person who did know was the person who had been procuring pot for him since university.

  He tapped the ash off the end of his joint into the ashtray resting on his stomach, pensively staring at the ceiling, not thinking, definitely not thinking about anything in particular.  Oh no, he wasn’t fixated and being all _angsty_ about a certain someone.

  “Ugh!” he grunted, settling the ashtray on the coffee table next to the clear plastic zip-lock bag.  Running his free hand through his hair he reached for the remote for his stereo, flicking to the songs he wanted.

  Florence.  Yes, this would do nicely.  He turned the volume up enough to drown out his thoughts, drawing in another mouthful of the smoke.  Bobbing his head, he began to sway his hips in time with the music, torso undulating.  He raised his arms, twisting and turning them above his head as he moved, losing himself in the beat, the ethereal sound of her voice. 

  When the song finished, he set it on repeat, turning the volume up a few more notches and let the music swell and build around him.  He put the burnt-out end of his joint in the ashtray and began to really let himself dance, singing along in his rich baritone.

  “'Till you let the spectrum in

Say my name

And every colour illuminates

We are shining

And we will never be afraid again.”

  He spun around, arms outstretched, as the chorus reached a crescendo, tilting his head back singing the refrain at the top of his lungs, slowing his spin as the next verse echoed around him, raising his arms and moving sinuously in place.

  “With metal on our tongues

And silver in our lungs

Say my name

And every colour illuminates

We are shining

And we'll never be afraid again.”

  Undulating his body from side to side, he conducted the music, hands flicking in time.

  The volume being what it was and Ignis being as high as he was, he didn’t hear the knock on his door, didn’t hear someone enter with their own spare key, didn’t hear the quiet little gasp of shock and amusement behind him.

  He only noticed Noctis when the Prince began to sing with him.

  Ignis swayed to a stop, blinking, mouth open.

  Somewhere in the back of his brain, alarms bells sounded, soon drowned out by the music.

  A smile bloomed on his face, crooked and devilish.  Noct grinned back at him.  Oh, he was so beautiful it made Ignis’ heart ache.

  Ignis beckoned with his finger as he began to sway again, his hips swinging.  Noctis stepped forward and Ignis gripped his hips, forcing him into a slow sensual dance.  The alarm bells sang out louder, but to Ignis they were chiming in time with the song.  Noct draped his arms over Ignis’ shoulders and stepped closer right into Ignis’ personal space.

  The grin Noct gave him should have alerted him to the position they were in, but instead Ignis smirked back, green eyes hooded as he took in the Prince dancing with him.  Grabbing Noct’s hand, Ignis thrust him away into a spin, then tugged him back, snug against his chest.  Noct threw his head back and laughed, a rough, throaty laugh that thrilled Ignis to his very toes.  Noct wrapped his arms around Ignis’ waist, slipping back into the swaying rhythm, one leg pressed between Ignis’ longer ones.

  Without thought, Ignis dipped his head, lips brushing against Noct’s ear, “you are so beautiful,” he murmured over the music.

  Noct pulled back, eyes wide and stopped moving.

  Ignis’ world came crashing down.

  Shit.

  “Ignis?” 

  Ignis stepped back, pushing Noct out of his arms, stumbling to the remote he silenced the music.  He clapped his hand to his mouth, staring down at the evidence sitting in plain sight on his coffee table.  Noct placed a hand on his shoulder and Ignis ducked his head, afraid to meet the bright blue gaze of his Prince.  The Prince he had just called beautiful.  The Prince he’d been dancing with.  The Prince who now knew Ignis was as high as a kite.

  Shit.

  “I apologise, I…shit,” Ignis blurted, looking everywhere but at Noctis.  Who was curiously silent.  “Gods…I can explain, I think I can explain, should I explain?  I should explain, shouldn’t I.”

  A snort made him snap his gaze to Noct who had settled himself on Ignis’ couch, “what?  This?” he said, gesturing to the coffee table, “or what you said?”

  Ignis ran his hands through his hair, trying to push it back, but it was devoid of product and kept flopping over his forehead.  “Umm…”

  “Iggy,” Noct said softly, “stop givin’ yourself a coronary and sit.”

  Ignis sat.

  Or collapsed.  That seemed more like what he’d done.

  He peered over at Noct who scooted closer to him.  Oh, that was bad, very bad, he couldn’t deal with Noct so close, not after he’d…

  “Iggy,” Noctis said again.  “C’mon, it’s ok.  I won’t tell on you.”

  The comment, so reminiscent of their childhood together, made him laugh hysterically, the sound bubbling up out of his mouth.  “Oh, Gods,” he groaned.  “It is most definitely not ok, Highness.”

  “Ahh, yeah, none of that shit, Ignis, not with that stuff sitting there, you with your eyes all red and…um…what you said.”

  Chastised, Ignis slumped, head in hands and stared at the floor.  He flicked his eyes to Noct, then back to the floor, “Noct, I don’t know what to say.”

  Noctis laughed again, “well, that’s a first.”

  Ignis moaned into his hands, his relaxed buzz popped like a bubble, anxiety settling in his stomach like massive stone.  Noctis shifted beside him, but he didn’t look up straight away.  He only managed to raise his head out of his hands when he heard the zip-lock bag opening and watched in horrified fascination as Noct rolled another joint.  He rubbed his hand over his eyes, not believing what he was seeing as Noct lit the joint and took a long drag, sighing the smoke out after a moment and giving him a lazy grin.

  “Noct,” he gasped, scandalised.  “What…what are you doing?”

  Noct laughed, taking another drag at the joint between his fingers, tipping his head back, he blew the smoke out towards the ceiling.  Ignis sat stunned, unable to speak, suddenly fixated on the way Noct had pursed his lips.  He shook his head, trying to clear the sensual image from his brain.  He really should not be thinking the way he was.

  “Want some?” Noct asked with a tilt of his head, offering the joint to Ignis.  All he could do was nod.  May as well go along with…whatever this was.  He was high already, no point trying to deny it.  And he desperately needed to relax again before his heart beat out of his chest.  Noct quirked his lips, then pulled the joint back from Ignis teasingly, bringing it to his own mouth, “I’ve got a better idea, open wide.”

  Ignis frowned, not understanding, until Noct reached out with his free hand, fingers to Ignis’ chin and pulled down, forcing his mouth open as he drew in more smoke.  Then he leaned close, his lips parting as he blew the smoke into Ignis’ mouth.

  Ignis smothered a cough, blinking rapidly as Noct smiled at him.  Still exceedingly close.  Ignis sighed the smoke back out, slumped against the back of the couch and peeked over at Noctis. 

  “Who taught you that?”  He was _insanely_ curious about that.

  Noct laughed again, “same guy who gets me my stuff.”  It took a moment for the comment to register.  Ahh, ok then, so the Prince of Lucis had been hiding the same secret Ignis had.  Well, that was…not exactly comforting. 

  Then something else occurred to him.

  Ignis quirked a brow at Noct, “who?”  He shoved a flare of jealously down, hard. 

  “Does it matter?  You still haven’t answered my questions, Iggy.”

  “I…at university, I couldn’t relax after exams, that’s when I started…now, I find it’s the best way to wind down when I have a few days off.”  He avoided the other question, hoping Noct would let it drop and put it down to Ignis being stoned.  “I never indulge when I am working, never, I promise you.”

  “Oh, no, I guessed you wouldn’t.  It’s really ok, Iggy.  ‘M just curious, that’s all, not gonna say anything to anyone.”  Noct took another drag and coaxed Ignis close again.

  This time Ignis willingly opened his mouth, accepting the smoke.  While he was close he pinched the joint from Noct’s fingers, pleased he was getting away with not answering the ‘other’ question.  He looked down at it quickly, one drag left.  Lifting it to his mouth he drew the last of it in, smirking at Noct, one finger to Noct’s chin.  The Prince grinned wide and opened his own mouth, planting his hand on Ignis’ chest.  He leaned close as Noct did, their lips almost touching.

  His pulse skyrocketed as Noct stayed where he was, twisting his head to the side to blow the smoke out, then looking back, his eyes dark, hand snaking up to cup the back of Ignis’ head.

  Ignis licked his lips on reflex, Noct’s eyes tracking the motion of his tongue.  He reached his hand out and deposited the now dead joint in the ashtray, his eyes locked on Noctis’.  He swallowed nervously, eyes slipping closed as Noct leaned in, lips brushing his own.

  “Oh,” he whispered softly when Noct pulled back, watching him curiously.  Waiting for a reaction.  Ignis brought his hand to his mouth, fingers touching where Noct’s lips had been.  “Oh!”  Noct had kissed him.  He felt his cheeks heat up, blood racing through his veins.

  “Did you mean what you said?” Noct asked quietly, insecurity bleeding into his attempt at nonchalance. 

  Lie?  Claim it was the pot talking?  No, he couldn’t do that.

  “Y…yes.  You are stunningly beautiful, Noct,” he whispered.  “I have always thought so.”

  Noct shifted closer, placing his hand on Ignis’ thigh.  Ignis glanced down at his hand, then back up, his brain malfunctioning.  “I want to kiss you again.”

  Ignis let out a keening whine, eyes locking on Noct’s lips, plump, parted just enough for his tongue to poke out and glide over them.  He surged forward, fisting his hands in Noct’s hair, mashing his lips against Noct’s forcefully.  Noct pushed him back and Ignis started to panic.  Had he been too dominating, had he not understood.  No, Noct had said he wanted to kiss him.  Noct clambered into his lap, threading his hands in Ignis’ hair as his mouth claimed Ignis’.  Oh…so, he hadn’t overstepped.  At all.

  He parted his lips, his tongue brushing over Noct’s lip, seeking entry.  When Noct’s mouth opened and his tongue flicked against Ignis’, the green-eyed man melted, moaning softly.  It felt like a dream come true.

  He pulled back after a moment, nipping at Noct’s lip.  “Am I dreaming?  Please, tell me I am not.”

  “Nope, wide awake, Iggy,” Noct chuckled, rubbing their noses together.  “I’ve wanted to do that for ages.”

  “You have?”  Ignis nuzzled Noct’s cheek, “I never suspected.”

  “Yeah, well, I never guessed a lot about you either,” Noct sniggered.

  Ignis thudded his head against Noct’s chest, hiding his face, “I am not going to hear the end of this, am I?”

  He was surprised when Noct reached down and lifted his face up, “I promise I won’t tease.  It was nice to find you so…relaxed and free.  You can really move, you know?”

  Ignis flushed, “I was not expecting an audience.”

  Noct leaned forward, breath warm over the shell of Ignis’ ear, “I wasn’t expecting to end up in your lap, kissing you.”

  Ignis shivered, “I wasn’t either…I rather like it.”

  “Really?”

  The question was so quiet, Ignis almost missed it.  He was aware he held Noct’s heart in his hands.  He cupped Noct’s face in his hands, locking their gazes, “I have dreamed of doing that so many times, I never thought I would know what it actually felt like.  It exceeded everything I ever imagined, Noctis, truly.”  He took a deep breath, “but I would suggest we speak about this properly when I have all my faculties back.  There is a great deal we need to discuss.”

  “Yeah, fair…but you won’t take it back will you?” Noct asked, his eyes pleading.

  Ignis stroked Noct’s cheek, “I might be a little hesitant, so you may need to remind me of this moment.”

  “I can do that,” Noct laughed, “does that mean I can’t kiss you again right now?”  Noct gave him a coy little glance, peering up through his lashes.

  Ignis’ voice dropped an octave or two, “now, I didn’t say that, Noct.”  Tipping Noct’s face towards his, he pressed his lips against Noct’s, intending to keep the kiss relatively chaste.  It didn’t stay that way.  He groaned deep in his throat, fisting his hands in Noct’s hair, tongue flicking and curling, his breath hot against Noct’s cheek.  When he pulled away again, he was trembling.  He inhaled and let it out in a long whoosh of air, trying to calm his racing heart.  “Gods, Noctis…”

  “Mmm,” Noct hummed.  Then yawned.

  Ignis chuckled, “am I keeping you awake?”

  Noct buried his face in Ignis’ neck, his laugh tickling against his skin, “sorry.”  He shot Ignis a bashful look, “it’s not the company or what we were doin’, it’s just…smokin’ does that to me.  When the nightmares get bad, it knocks me out.”

  “Ahh, well that explains why you haven’t been plagued with them as much,” Ignis mused.  Noct yawned again, snuggling into Ignis’ chest.  He ran his hand through Noct’s hair, smiling at the pleased little hum.  “Would you like to sleep with me?  Ahh, I mean, in my bed, just sleep, with me, bloody hell, I’m not making this sound any better, am I?”

  Noct laughed sleepily, “it’s ok, I speak fluent ‘Ignis’.  And yeah, that’d be great, really great.”

  Ignis sighed in relief, “I will behave, I promise.”

  “You don’t have to, ya know?”

  Ignis tried to frown at Noct, he really did, but a goofy smile was plastered to his face.  “I will though, I’d rather be completely in control of myself when we…I mean, _if_ we…umm.  Bollocks!  I think I should shut up right now.”

  Noct laughed again, “Iggy, Gods, you have serious foot in mouth disease tonight.  But, we _will_ be doing…ahh… _that_.  At some point.”

  Ignis face became incandescent, lifting Noct from his lap he dragged him to his bedroom, “get into bed before I die of embarrassment, I’ll be in shortly.”

  “Hiding the evidence?” Noct called as he left the room so Noct could undress in privacy.

  “Something like that,” Ignis conceded, scooping everything on the coffee table into a little decorative box and shoving it in the TV cabinet.  He grabbed his glasses from where he’d left them on the little side table, closing the balcony door he padded back to the bedroom to find Noct snuggled under the covers, already dozing.  Ignis smiled softly at the sight, placing his glasses down and removing his own clothing, pulling on a pair of PJ pants to keep himself modest, he slid into the bed beside Noct.

  Noct immediately curled into his side, grabbing on like an octopus, “night, Iggy.”

  Ignis pressed a kiss into Noct’s hair, “goodnight, Noct.”  He swore to himself that he wouldn’t ruin this feeling he was experiencing.  He felt euphoric, blissfully happy.  For years, hiding how he felt had been a weight he’d carried.  Now he felt so free.  He gripped hold of that feeling, anchoring it deep inside himself.

  High on love, he drifted off to sleep, secure in Noct’s embrace, smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
